Lexi Snape
by ballet fairy
Summary: When Lexi's mom gets hit by a spell and starts slowly losing her memory, her daughter Lexi is sent to the ministry of magic and adopted by her father who she hadn't seen since she turned 11 and is now 15 she meets new friends and gets closer to her dad
1. Chapter 1

Lexi Snape Chapter 1 exciting day

I was in my room reading 'Quidditch Though the ages' while my mom was at work when a ministry worker brought me to the ministry of magic, he said his name was Arthur Weasley and that he worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office but had been sent to get me since everyone one else was busy.

I was taken to the ministry of magic by the floo network after that a healer from St. Mungo's explained that my mother had been hit with a spell that she and another wizards were testing and she was slowly loosing her memory and there was nothing they could do, and that my father would be picking me up.

I wanted to cry but held in my tears, the door to the small room off the Atrium, and my father entered. I hadn't seen him since I turned 11 when he took me to Diagon Alley to get my wand. He looked the same, above the shoulder black hair, black eyes that showed little warmth and his black cloak that billowed behind him.

He walked in and signed the paper that the healer had handed to him, "Lexi lets go," we walked out to the atrium and outside to muggle London. Once outside the ministry my father held out a A blackened kettle when I touched it I felt odd then I was Dumbledore's office, it had many spindly tables on which were lots of delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke, a bookcase filled with books behind his desk, a cabinet, and a gold bird stand where a phoenix stood, pruning his wings, and portraits of pervious headmasters and headmistresses.

Dumbledore greeted me "Hello, Lexi." "Hello," I replied back unsure if Dumbledore heard since my voice was really low. "First you will have to be sorted," Dumbledore said taking down an old looking hat from one of the bookshelves, I sat in the chair facing the desk and Dumbledore put the sorting hat on my head. The hat began to speak in my head.

"A Snape huh, well where should I put you, Slytherin would be the obvious choice, but I see you take after you mother more than your father, but unlike her Ravenclaw wouldn't be the best place for you, so where would you like to go,"

I thought about the houses that I read about in Hogwarts a history and thought Gryffindor "All right then you'll be in Gryffindor." The hat was removed from my head and I could see my father standing by the door with a shocked look on his face.

"Gryffindor, my :Lexi in Gryffindor," he said to Dumbledore.

"The hat did sort her in Gryffindor so yes," Dumbledore said sitting back at his desk.

"Fine, Lexi come ill take you to Minerva." I followed him out the door. When we got to the first floor of the defense against the dark arts tower my father knocked on the door.

A women with long blond hair in a bun and her stern green eyes looked at us, "So Severus Lexi was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Yes, show her the dorms and after that I would like to speak to her before curfew."

"That would be fine," father left and I followed Professor McGonagall down the stairs to the seventh floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi Snape Chapter 2 New Gryffindor

We stopped outside of a portrait of a women in a pink dress Professor McGonagall said "Mimbulus Mimbletonia" and the portrait swung open, I followed her inside and was amazed at the inside.

The Gryffindor common room, is a circular room where Gryffindor students were either relaxing or studying. It was full of squashy armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board filled with various notices. A window looks out onto the grounds of the school, and a large fireplace dominates one wall.

All the students stopped talking and stared at us. "Students this is a new 5th year her name is Lexi Snape, she was sorted into Gryffindor and will be treated with respect, Miss Granger I expect you to fill her in on all the previous assignments that you had this year, and to show her around," Professor McGonagall handed me my schedule and left.

I scanned my schedule I would be taking Ancient runes and Arithmacy as my electives. A girl with bushy brown hair walked over to me followed by a boy with red hair and Harry Potter. "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasly," Hermione told me.

"Nice to meet you," I told them, some of the other students were staring at me. Hermione introduced me to the rest of the Gryffindor's. When Neville was introduced he stuttered a nice to meet you.

"He is afraid of Professor Snape," Hermione explained. "And for good reason," Ron said then asked "Is he really your father."

"Don't be rude Ron," Hermione scolded him. "Yes, I didn't see him very much though."

"So why all of sudden are you at Hogwarts," Ron asked.

"Because, I have to go anyway," I walked out of the common room and the tears started to fall, it wasn't fair, it wasn't my fault my father was mean to his students.

_ Gryffindor Common room _

"Ron, look at what you did," Hermione yelled. "Me, I didn't do anything.." They continued to argue, Harry left deciding to look for Lexi, just in case she got lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 it's rude to eavesdrop Potter

Harry pulled out the marauders map from his robes pocket and tapped it with the tip of his wand and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And the map of Hogwarts appeared.

Harry scanned the little black dots and say Lexi Snape and Severus Snape in Snape's office. Harry was curious and decided to see if she was okay, Ron had been pretty rude.

_ Lexi's pov _

I walked all the way to dungeons trying to stop crying, why did Ron say that, doesn't he know not to judge people before you get to know them.

When I got to the dungeons I found my fathers office and knocked, "Enter," I walked inside I had stopped the tears but my cheeks I knew had tear stains.

"What happened," he asked. "This boy was rude," I said. "Weasly," he said then waved his wand over me I felt the tear stains go away. He then sat behind his desk and I sat on the other side, and we started talking.

_ Normal pov _

Harry got to the dungeons and walked over to the door he could hear voices, Snape hadn't used the Imperturbable Charm, which he should have.

"I was really sorry that I couldn't be around much," Harry heard Snape say in a voice that was softer and kind opposite of his normal tone. "I know, and it was hard but I got over it," Lexi replied, Harry could tell she had been crying earlier, 'Ron' Harry thought.

"If you need to talk about your mother, or anything, I'm here for you," Snape said. "I know, dad, ill always be you little snake even if I'm not in Slytherin.," Lexi said.

_ Snape's Office _

Snape hugged his daughter then opened the door for her, only to see Harry standing there. "It's rude to eavesdrop, Potter, detention tonight at 7." "Yes, sir," Harry said and was about to go when he heard Lexi yell, "Harry wait!"

"How much did you hear," Lexi asked when she had caught up to him. "Just Snape saying that he wished he could have been in your life more then he was, and that if you need to talk he was here for you."

"Don't repeat any of it to your friends," Lexi told him. "I won't, but what's with you being his little snake."

Lexi blushed, "most kids are their parents little one, or princess, kitten, something but since dads in Slytherin I was his little snake ever since I was little."

"Oh," Harry said wishing he had family so he could have an embarrassing nickname too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 first night at Hogwarts

When I entered the common room with Harry, Ron came up to me "I'm sorry Lexi, I shouldn't have been so rude to you, can we start over?" I thought about it for a bit before saying "Sure." Ron looked really pleased. Hermione came over to us and said "Lexi, ill show you all the things we did so far." Hermione filled me in on everything they had done in class until dinnertime.

At dinner I sat between Harry and Ron, Hermione was sitting between Ron and Neville. I looked at the staff table, Dumbledore sat in the middle, McGonagall and Sprout next to him, Madame Hooch next to Sprout and Hagrid at the end. Next to McGonagall was dad, I'd have to remember to call him sir or professor in class, next to him was Umbridge and then Sinistra.

The only teacher who noticed me looking at the head table was Umbridge who smiled at me, but it looked more like a smirk. After dinner I played wizards chess with Ron while Harry finished his potions essay before going to the dungeons for his dentition.

I went up to the girl's dorm after loosing to Ron, I was tired since it had been a long day. I was glad to have the dorm room to myself for a while, I noticed my trunk on the end of a four poster bed that was squished by the window. I changed into my green pajamas and lay in my bed and looked out the window at the stars that were starting to appear, like they had been on the ceiling of the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Classes and friends

The next morning I was the first girl in my dorm to wake up. I opened my trunk and put on the Hogwarts robes, that someone had gotten for me, and went into the bathroom, and stood at one of the sinks, trying to fix my hair that had gotten tangled in the night.

After fixing my hair some of the other girls came in, Parvati stood at the next sink, "Morning Lexi," she greeted me as she began brushing her hair. "Morning Parvati."

At breakfast I sat next to Parvati and Lavender, the girls told me about Divination "You should really think about taking it, its fascinating," Lavender told me, while buttering some toast.

"Professor Trelawney, is the best," Parvati told me as she gathered her bag and left the great hall for her first class.

_ Classes _

History of magic taught by the ghost Professor Binns was really boring. Charms and Transfiguration were both interesting a fun. Defense against the dark arts was even more boring than History of magic. Ancient Runes was really interesting. Arithmancy was quite difficult. Herbology was really fun, care of magical creatures was the most dangerous class.

_ Friends _

Potions was before care of magical creatures. The class stood outside the classroom in the dungeons. Draco walked over to where I stood with Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Well if isn't the new girl," he said smirking.

"Leave her alone Malfoy," Harry told him sending him a glare.

Draco glared back "Well Lexi it looks like you became friends with the wrong sort."

"That's for me to decide not you," I told him.

"We were friends once weren't we Lexi," Draco says.

"Yeah, that was the biggest mistake of my life," I said trying to control my anger.

Luckily before the argument turned into a duel the class started. I didn't like potions much, but I did manage to make the potion correctly.

Later I told Harry, Ron and Hermione about my friendship with Draco.

"We met at his house, his parents had a party thing, and we got along fine until I heard him and Pansy making fun of some girl, who had tripped on someone else's robes, and we had an argument, when I got home I was sent to my room."

"Wow," Ron said.

"Yeah, I was only there because mom was invited because Narcissa and her were friends, because Narcissa lied to my mum, when mom found out they stopped being friends."

Then the head boy told us to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The necklace

I was getting used to Hogwarts, there was a Hogsmeade weekend, I could go of course. I put on an old gray t shirt and a purple skirt, then I put on the necklace mum had given to me when I turned 13, it was a green snake with ruby eyes on black ribbon with silver clasps. I put it on and headed down to breakfast.

After breakfast while everyone went to Hogsmeade I sent the letter I had written to my best friend Isabelle, I had been so busy catching up I had almost forgotten to write to her.

Dear Isabelle,

You have probably heard about, mum since you parents both work at St. Mungo's. I'm now attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, where my dad teaches potions. Let's try to get together this summer, we can have so much fun. Hope your year at Amanda's day school for witches is going great. Have you seen Moondust, I haven't seen her since I left.

Your BFF,

Lexi Snape

After posting the letter in the owlery I walked down the stairs on my way to the gates of Hogwarts.

I saw my father walking out of the staff room, "Lexi, that necklace," he looked surprised that I had it.

"Mum gave it to me," I told him.

"Come to my office latter and ill tell you about the history of the necklace."

I told him I would and as I was leaving he said "Have fun at Hogsmeade."

"I will," I told him turning my head around, and I saw him smile before heading to the dungeons.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Hogsmeade

I looked at the snow-covered shops and cottages, it was supposed to stop snowing soon. I pulled my cloak closer and started walking around Hogsmeade. I went into Honeydukes, candy was an occasional treat at home, and I thought I d get a little something for keeping up with all the homework all of us fifth years had been getting.

After looking at everything, there seemed to every magical candy ever made anything from acid pops to Crystallized pineapple. I decided to get a square of shimmering pink coconut ice, I love coconut.

I walked over to the post office, where there were at least three hundred owls, of all different types, I walked away after petting a few of them, I longed for an owl of my own.

I went inside Zonko's where I saw Fred and George and their friend Lee, looking at various things, I left without buying anything, since nothing was very interesting to me.

I passed the three broomsticks, since I rather be outside than sit inside a building. I climbed up the slope to visit the Shrieking shack, where I had heard a lot about, it seemed you couldn't talk about Hogsmeade without mentioning the Shrieking shack, which was said to be the most haunted dwelling in Britain.

I stood near the fence that sounded the shack and looked at its boarded up windows and overgrown garden.

When I heard a familiar voice say "Nice day to Visit Hogsmeade isn't it."

I turned around and saw the healer from St. Mungo's who had handed my father the forms in the Ministry of magic, he wore his lime green healer's robes.

I wondered who he was talking about until a women wearing a black witches robes with a green ribbon on the collar came up behind the healer. She had long red hair and blue eyes.

"Mum," I whispered, surprised to see her so soon.

Mum looked at the Shrieking Shack and said, "I remember that something special happened outside this building, only I can't remember quite what it was," she told the healer.

Then mum turned away from the Shrieking Shack and noticed me, "I had a necklace just like yours," she told me.

I put my hand on the snake necklace, and turned away feeling tears form in my eyes. Then I ran all way to the gates of Hogwarts, where Professor McGonagall was waiting to open them for any student returning early from Hogsmeade.

I walked though the gates and passed McGonagall who noticed my tears and asked, "Are you alright?"

I ran past her and opened the doors and walked inside and headed straight toward the dungeons.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Special Memory

When I got to the dungeons the tears started to fall. When I got the door leading to my dads office it opened and my father stood their looking surprised that it was me who was outside the door, and that I was crying.

He led me inside and took me into his private quarters which had Slytherin green walls and hugged me and let me cry , after I stopped crying he asked me what happened.

When I told him about seeing mum in Hogsmeade he seemed surprised. "I think its time to tell you about that story."

He left and came back with a photo it was him and mum standing outside the Shrieking shack, smiling, "Lily took it, she was in Hogsmeade with James,"

Then he told me that he had taken mum to the Shrieking shack and giving mum the necklace, as proof that he loved her more that Lily, and shortly after that they had gotten married.

After telling the story he gave me the photo, and I went up to Gryffindor tower, I sat on my bed in the girls dorm and stared at the photo, I smiled, at least mum had remembered something special had happened outside the shrieking shack.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Dumbledore's Army and educational decrees

Thinking of the D.A. meeting later it was hard not to smile mischievously at Umbridge during her class. She was really annoying, unlike the other teachers she called me Miss. Snape which caused me to remember my mum, which hopefully Umbridge knew nothing about, and was very distracting.

These days when I start thinking of mum I cannot concentrate on anything else.

The D.A. was held in the room of requirement on the seventh floor, Harry was teaching everyone a shield charm. After a few weeks of practicing shield charms everyone in the D.A. could do it except me, I would blame it on Amanda's day school.

After D.A. when everyone had moved on to the much difficult spells. I tried doing those too and couldn't, I couldn't even talk to dad about how far behind I was because of educational decree number twenty six, which banned teachers from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subject that they are paid to teach.

Which meant no more father / daughter talks about anything and everything.

Which meant no more father / daughter talks about everything from School, and friends. Lexi could recall a few of her favorite ones;

_ Photos _

Lexi had entered her dads office on Saturday and saw him sitting at his desk going though a box of old photos.

"What are those photo's of," she had asked.

Her father looked up and waved a wand at the door before answering, putting an Imperturbable Charm on the door, and locking it also, forcing anyone who would barge in to knock.

"Photo's of you that Kara sent to me when i had to be away," he explained laying a few out on the desk.

Lexi got closer and looked at them;

her school picture when she went to a muggle elementary school, and one of her in her ballet class, her at the park,

a picture of her smiling and holding up a sickle that she had gotten for her first lost tooth,

one of just her ear after she got them pieced at age 14, a year ago,

her in the ballet shop at age 13 getting her first pair of point shoes.

"It was the only way of knowing what was going on sometimes," he told me his voice sounding sad.

_ Friends _

After being at Hogwarts for a week her father had asked if she had made any friends.

"Lavender and Parvarti are nice, but they talk about divination way too much."

"A vague branch of magic," my father had told me, I already know this but I didn't say so, since he liked to tell me things he thought I should know.

"Hermione and Harry are sort of my friends," I said.

"What do you mean sort of," he asked twitching his eyebrow.

"They always include me in their conversations and things, but were not really close."

"What about Weasly?"

"Ron, he apologized for being rude to me and we talk occasionally but we mostly play wizards chess."

Even Charms and Transfiguration were becoming more and more difficult as the classes progressed to spells that would come up on the O.W.L.

Since I went to a day school that meant I could only use magic while at schools and like muggle schools you go home when classes are finished, but everyone has a practice class, where they can practice spells, it doesn't compare to Hogwarts where you can practice magic as long as you are in the school.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Moondust

Harry started teaching the D.A. patrounus charm. Cho had a swan patrounus, Lavender was having trouble and was really distressed abbot it. Neville was trying to hard and Seamus seemed to be getting really close.

Hermione had an otter patrounus and was smiling at it proudly. I was trying to find a really happy memory, all the others I tried just had produced mist.

That night I dreamed of failing all my O.W.L's and be told I was really a squib, I woke up crying.

Hermione asked if I was okay, I lied and told her I was fine and tried to go back to sleep.

The next morning before I entered the Great Hall, I saw Draco holding Moondust, who was struggling to get out of his arms.

I walked over to him and tried to grab my cat, Draco raised the poor cat above his head.

Harry walked over to us with Hermione and Ron, "Give the cat to Lexi, Malfoy," Hermione told him.

"Make me," Draco replied standing up so he could keep the cat away from us.

I tried to grab the cat again, and soon the four of us are chasing Draco all over the entrance hall.

Soon we heard a "Hem hem," and knew Umbridge had seen us.

After asking Draco who's cat it was, he told her it was no ones, Moondust was sent into the grounds, lots of points got taken from Gryffindor and we got detention, while Draco, got nothing.

"Your head of house will be told about your behavior and I believe she will write to your parents, good day."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 In trouble thrice

Besides getting detention which the four of us spent cleaning Umbridge's cat plates, We also got a lecture from Professor McGonagall before the detention, she todl us she had written to our parents.

Hermione and Ron, got warning letters, and I knew I was going to get a lecture.

Potions was really bad that day, Malfoy kept smirking at me, I was so mad, he knew the cat was mine.

He lied to Professor Umbridge by saying "I don't know who's cat this is, professor, it just showed up in the Slytherin common room."

Then Umbridge told him to put him outside, and Moondust is a girl.

"5 points from Gryffindor, Longbottom and Lexi, stay after class and 10 points from Gryffindor."

I was so in trouble. After class I was brought to the potions masters office. He lectured me on the school rules then got to important part;

"This note from Professor McGonagall says you also got detention from Professor Umbridge, for chasing Malfoy around, explain."

I told him what had happened. I got a lecture about how I should have gone to one of the teachers and then sent away after getting grounded, for two weeks.

Which meant no Hogsmeade weekends, no watching quidditch and I was had to attend classes and meals and then be in the Gryffindor common room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Extra lessons

When I was finally not grounded I could attend DA meetings again, which my father didn't know about. I wasn't sure I wanted to, go to the DA meeting, since I was the worst one there, no matter how hard I try.

I wish I could be like Hermione who came up with the idea of using gallons for when the next meeting would take place. I put the gallon back in my pocket deciding I would decide if I was going to the meeting tonight later, after my meeting with Professor McGonagall.

After transfiguration she told me that I had to be present at a meeting in her office with the headmaster, I hope my father wouldn't be present. I knew what the meeting was about.

When I entered Professor McGonagall's office I noticed that the headmaster was there and that his eyes weren't sparkling as much as they usually are.

"Lexi, please come in," Professor McGonagall told me. I shut the door and sat in the plain wooden chair by the door.

"The professors wish you to take extra lessons in these subjects," Dumbledore told me and handed me a piece of parchment, that read;

Transfiguration, Charms, Defense against the dark arts.

Near each subject was a name of the professor that taught it. For defense against the dark arts the name was of my old professor Treewood. I looked up from the parchment and into the concerned eyes of professor McGonagall.

"Who will be teaching me," I asked.

"Your professors, except for defense against the dark arts," Professor McGonagall explained.

"Since that ministry of magic only wants you to be learning the theory, you will not be having those extra classes," Dumbledore explained sadly.

"I'll still fail all the O.W.L's I said feeling tears threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"You won't fail if you take these extra lessons," Professor McGonagall said, and with that the meeting was over.

I began the extra lessons in Transfigurations and Charms right away. I learned the spells that they day school had to skip over. I learned them faster than Flitwick and McGonagall expected.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Busy

Quidditch soon became one of the topics most Gryffindor's avoided talking about. With Harry, Fred and George off the team, and the Slytherins singing "Weasly is our king" whenever Gryffindor's were present.

I didn't care much for Quidditch but I did think it was unfair that they got kicked off the team, Draco had provoked them. The education decrees were becoming more and more unfair.

I kept a copy of 'The Quibbler' hidden by a spell that made it look like a book on Astronomy. I read the article 'Harry Potter speaks out' at least once after every defense against the dark arts lesson, defensive magical theory was the most boring book I have ever had to read.

The night Professor Trelawney was fired changed everything for me. Dumbledore proved that he had more power than Umbridge and it was clear that she didn't like that at all.

Firenze, a centaur, would teach Divination instead of Trelawney, who could live at Hogwarts but not teach. Parvati and Lavender seemed to like Divination even more after Firenze started teaching. Since I didn't take Divination I didn't know if this change was because Firenze was gorgeous, according to Parvati or because of his teaching style.

The DA was progressing with the patrounus charm, and while I still had not found a happy memory to be able to produce a patronus, I was quite happy. I had been coming to the room of requirement to learn defense spells every free moment I had, which wasn't much since the 5th years got a lot of homework, since the O.W.L's were fast approaching, as the professors reminded us in almost every lesson.

When I could perform every spell the DA had learned perfectly, I proceeded with my plan. It was risky plan to protect the DA and get rid of Umbridge.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 no more Umbridge

I skipped a DA meeting and went into the kitchens to write up what I had found out about Umbridge, sneaking around was so much fun. It turned out that Umbridge has done lots of things that the minister of magic wouldn't approve of.

Dobby told me that the DA had been discovered by Umbridge. "Thanks Dobby," I called to him as I left the kitchens with my list. I went straight to Dumbledore's office, I guessed the password, it took me four tries to get it right.

I walked up the moving spiral staircase and into Dumbledore's office. As I entered I heard Umbridge say "I forgot myself." I saw that Marietta had the word sneak written on her forehead in spots, despite her efforts to hide her face.

No one noticed me, I didn't pay much attention to what was said but when I saw the list of names, I knew I had to act fast. I grabbed the list from Umbridge's hand.

"What are you doing," she asked sounding angry.

That's when everyone noticed me, Fudge was the first to speak, "Miss Snap, were you part of the defense group as well?"

I didn't answer his question, instead I pretended to hand him the list of names but instead gave him my list, of things Umbridge did wrong.

"Dolores, did you do any of these things," Fudge asked handing her the list.

"No," Umbridge said in that annoyingly sweet voice of hers then added "Some students in this school are like Potter and will do anything for attention."

I quickly took out my wand and whispered "Truthtella."

After I whispered the spell Umbridge said "Yes, minister, I did all those things."

Then Fudge fired her and sent her back to the ministry to collect her things.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 No more DA

Then I handed Fudge the DA list. Before he looked at he said "Miss Snape, you and I and your father will have a talk about that spell," then he looked at the list.

After that things went by fast, Dumbledore overcame two aurors, the minister of magic, and his junior assistant and after telling Harry to study Occlumency as hard as he could and close his mind, Dumbledore grabbed Fawks, his phoenix's tail and was gone.

Professor McGonagall sent Harry, Marietta and I to our dormitories. The next day everyone was talking about how Dumbledore was gone and how Umbridge had gotten fired. Professor McGonagall became temporary headmistress.

I was tired of everyone asking me to repeat the story of how Dumbledore got away and I went wandering the school. I was found by my father and he was not happy, apparently he found out that I had used a spell that was advanced and I got grounded again.

"The minister wanted to have you expelled," and I didn't just get grounded I got a long lecture as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 surprise

"I wonder who the new defense professor will be," Ron wondered at breakfast the next day. I was still unhappy about being grounded, till the end of the school year, it so wasn't fair.

"Dono," Harry answered looking at the staff table where Umbridge's old seat was empty. Notices had gone up that all educational decrees no longer applied.

Draco seemed unhappy about the end of the inquisitorial squad. As a result he was more mean then usual. The morning passed by quickly and when we got to the defense classroom Hermione was the first one inside.

"Its Lupin," Ron gasped.

Lupin wasted no time teaching us useful defensive spells, some of which Harry had taught the DA. Only the Slytherins seemed to dislike Lupin, everyone else was happy to have him back. He was way better than any defense professor who had taught at the small day school I had been going to.

I had very few things to be happy about since I was grounded one of those things was finally convincing Hagrid to let Moondust live in the castle. She had gone a bit wild for a few weeks, and Hagrid had to take care of her.

It was good to have her safe in the castle, where she belonged. We took the O.W.L. exams and I think I did okay, except I think I failed the potions owl, which was fine by me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 just peachy

After taking the O.W.L. s the 5th years were glad to finally relax. Dumbledore was back at Hogwarts for the last exam free weeks, that were passing very quickly. The daily prophet was now printing 'The Quibbler' article. Even though life at Hogwarts was stress free, everyone was looking forward to going home for the summer, except me.

Harry would be living at number 12 Grimmauld Place with his godfather, Sirius Black, who was free. The daily prophet had printed that story on the front page. I knew I couldn't be going home this summer, mom was getting her memories back but would have to stay at St. Mungo's.

I wasn't looking forward to the leaving feast afterwards I would be told where I will be staying this summer.

~ number 12 Grimmauld Place ~

Sirius Black sat at the kitchen table holding the two way mirror that he had been using to communicate with his godson, Harry Potter. Lots of things had changed in that house, first it was livable, with only two things permanently stuck to the walls, the portrait of Mrs. Black and the Black family tree. The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black had to stay.

Sirius was happy that Harry would be staying at Grimmauld Place, since no one but the order members ever showed up. Sirius still had to stay inside even though he was now free, Dumbledore thought it was for the best.

The doorbell rang thought the house, Sirius unlocked the door to see his least favorite order member. Snape walked inside uninvited, Sirius shut and re locked the door.

"What are you doing here," Sirius asked while glaring at Snape, who glared back.

"To ask you a favor," Snape answered in a semi civil manor.

"About Lexi," Sirius asked putting a hand in his pocket where he kept his wand, they still didn't get along even after Dumbledore's peace talks with them.

"Naturally, will you allow her to stay here over the summer?"

Sirius didn't know quite what to say to this finally he asked . "Was this Dumbledore's idea?"

"No, it was mince," Snape answered dislike in his voice.

"Fine, she can stay," Sirius said wanting to finish this conversation he didn't know Lexi but Kara was one of his friends.

"Thanks, I'll come and check on her of course," Snape left barley hearing Sirius say

"I'm looking forward to it."

Sirius re locked the door he wasn't really looking forward to Snape coming over more often then he had to for the order meetings but since Lexi was his daughter he naturally had to keep an eye on her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Summer plans

~ Hogwarts boy's dorm ~

After the leaving feast most students fell asleep in their dorms, ready to head home the next day. Harry Potter was wide awake, he was worried about Lexi who had gone tp ta;k to her father after the leaving feast.

Sirius appeared in the two way mirror on Harry's night stand.

"Harry," Sirius called, Harry picked up the mirror.

"What's up Sirius," Harry asked his godfather hoping everything was okay at Grimmauld Place.

"We will have a guest staying with us this summer," Sirius told his godson, pleased that he had good news to share.

"Who," Harry asked with much interest.

"Lexi, I believe you know her," Sirius said smiling at Harry's reaction to this news.

"Lexi, really," Harry asked surprised but pleased.

"Yes, and Snape might show up once in a while, not just for meetings," Sirius informed Harry.

"Okay," Harry replied already planing to stay away from Snape when he came over, he still remembered those horrible Occlumency lessons.

~ Lexi's pov ~

After the leaving feast while everyone was going back to their houses I walked toward the dungeons. When I got outside my father's office I paused before knocking. I promised myself that wherever I had to stay I wouldn't argue.

When I found out that I would be staying at number 12 Grimmauld Place with Harry and Sirius I was thrilled, but I tried not to show it, otherwise my father might change his mind.

I agreed to follow the rules that Sirius had, then I walked back to Gryffindor tower.


	19. Chapter 19

Lexi Snape chapter 19 Catch up

I sat on the Hogwarts Express next to Hermione with Harry who sat across from me and Ron across from Hermione.

When we had finally arrived at Kings Cross station Ron and Hermione had promised to visit us at Grimmauld place. Hermione ran to greet her parents while the Weasley's came over to greet Ron.

After getting hugs from Mrs. Weasly, Harry and I walked to where Sirius was waiting for us. He greeted both of us warmly and while we walked he asked us how our 5th year at Hogwarts was.

I let Harry do all the talking, I wondered when mom would be allowed to go home and if things would ever be the same. ' Probably not' I thought sadly especially since I knew my father.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Grimmauld place and Kreacher

We walked for a long time, I didn't pay attention to what Harry and Sirius were saying. When we got to a small neighborhood that was filled with old worn out houses, Sirius told us to stop.

He pointed to number 12 an old looking house just like the rest except that the windows were clean and the black paint was new. Harry and I followed Sirius up the worn stone steps to a black door that had a silver knocker shaped like a serpent.

I noticed that the door had no keyhole or letterbox, defiantly a wizards house. Sirius took out his want and tapped the door, I could hear many locks unlocking though the wood door.

When we walked inside after Sirius I was amazed at what I saw that I just stood in the hallway.

Lamps that were dark silver color were hanging on the walls, lighting up the dark wood walls and plush new carpet that was a forest green of a long hallway that was in front of us.

A chandelier shaped like a serpent glowed over black portraits that hung along the walls. A dark wood table was near the door with a candelabra shaped like a serpent sat next to a silver bell.

"I've been in the process of re doing the house with new furniture and lights but Kreacher insisted on keeping certain things the same," Sirius explained to us.

Harry was standing just a few steps in front of me and looked shocked at how the place looked, I guess it changed a bit since he had stayed here over the summer.

"Who's Kreacher," I asked finally finding my voice.

"The Black family house elf," Sirius answered and tapped the bell with his wand.

There was a loud noise like the sound of a small firework going off and an old house elf wearing a black t shirt and pants appeared in the room, his ears had long white hairs on them and his gray eyes looked sad.

"Master summoned Kreacher," the elf asked Sirius with a bow.

"Yes, Harry and Lexi have arrived," Sirius said, he seemed used to Kreacher's bowing and how he talked in third person.

Kreacher bowed low to Harry and then said "it's good for you to be back master Harry and Kreacher does hope you enjoy your stay here miss Lexi," then he bowed to me before disappearing.

"What did you do to him," Harry asked.

"Nothing, except give him a uniform and let him help me re decorate the house," Sirius explained.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter the whole house is new looking but very Slytherin looking thanks to Kreacher


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 lunch and rules

Harry and I followed Sirius through the door at the far end of the hall into the kitchen, I noticed the thick green velvet curtains as I walked by and wondered if there was a window behind them, but knowing that there was a chance you could find anything in this house I wasn't going to check.

After we ate lunch Sirius told us the rules for while we were staying here;

The rules in no specific order;

No using magic

no leaving the house without permission for Sirius

if you leave don't go far and come back before dark

no trying to eavesdropping on order meetings, they will be using a Imperturbable Charm on the door but its rude to try

be nice to Kreacher

be quiet when walking down the hall

clean up after yourselves

Be nice to all order members

The rules are based off things that the kids are told to do in order of the phoenix and rules that I think Sirius or any adult would have for their wizard and witch children

Harry and I went upstairs and were surprised when silver lamps turned on. We paused on the steps to look at the framed photos of Sirius and his friends and of Harry's parents Lily and James.

Our bedrooms were on the second landing. Harry's was on the right, the same room that he had stayed in last time he was here. Mine was on the left.

The rules are introduced and they notice the new décor


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 bedrooms

Harry's pov

The first thing I noticed was that the doorknob was not longer shaped like a serpent's head it was a plain round silver doorknob.

I turned on the light, the room had been painted a soft blue that shone in the glow of the new ceiling light. The high ceilings prevented me from bumping my head on it.

The twin bed was a new dark wood one, and the bedding was new also it was gold and red, and looked very soft.

The wardrobe was the same dark wood one but the mirror had been replaced with one that didn't talk. As I walked across the room the floorboards creaked, some things Sirius didn't have enough time to change.

I was actually kind of glad that the floors creaked it made it feel familiar with all the changes Grimmauld place seemed like somewhere else.

The ornate picture frame was still there, even though it was blank I knew Phineas Nigellu's was in Dumbledore's office.

I just hoped he didn't come into his other portrait this summer. My trunk sat at the end of the bed and Hedwig's cage sat on the wooden desk. I let her out and began to unpack.

Lexi's pov

I looked around the high ceiling room that was lit with a silver lamp that hung above me that made the room welcoming.

The walls were a soft purple, I smiled purple was one of my favorite colors. As I walked across the room to the twin bed the floorboards creaked. The bedding was red and gold and when I sat on it the mattress felt like a cloud.

My trunk was at the end of the bed and there was a dark wood wardrobe, made of the same wood as the bed, by the window for my clothes.

I heard a mew and noticed Moondust's travailing basket under the desk that was near the door. I crossed the creaking floor and let her out before I began to unpack.

Harry's Pov won't be in this fic very often. I need some ideas for what should happen while Harry and Lexi stay at Grimmauld place for the summer


End file.
